Legend That Is Shepard
by ASGeekery
Summary: Everyone knew the almost impossible deeds that Commander Alya Shepard made possible as she saved the galaxy from Saren, The Collectors and finally the Reapers. Not many knew of the full story behind the woman who saved humanity against all odds. This story goes through everything she endured to become the Legend that we all know and love.
1. Birth of a Legend

Aboard the ship Kilimanjaro Helen Shepard went into birth on their way to the Citadel, leaving Helen wishing that her daughter would hold on just for a little longer in order for her to give birth in the hospital rather than a ship's medical bay.

''Breathe Helen'' said Karin Chakwas

''I am breathing'' she hissed

''Now push'' smiled Karin

Helen screamed, every member of the crew was stood outside the room, waiting for news on how the pair were doing

''It's a girl'' shouted

April the 11th 2154, Alya Elizabeth was born, on the ship the Kilimanjaro, surrounded by her family. That night as they all stood around Helen Shepard they all swore they would care for her and treat her like she was one of their own. None of them, knew just how much that would that pledge alone would affect her for the rest of her life and the principles that she carried with her

Growing up she was allowed to run riot on various sections of the ship and shown the most secure places for her to hide during the first contact war against the Turians, granted it only lasted for three months but it took three days to find Alya Shepard on more than one occasion as she used her hiding places as dens when the ship was in utter disarray, which forced Helen Shepard to realise she needed a steady home to raise her daughter in-between various Alliance duties, plus with a decent promotion to Executive Officer it meant she could afford a nice apartment on the Citadel which allowed her to work around her assignments and still be in contact with her higher ups, plus with a home base, her and her husband could take it in turns to watch over their daughter, until they were both forced to take time away from their work as Shepard developed a nasty eye infection at the age of eight which caused her to lose her sight in her right eye.

A year later, Karin Chakwas made a point to travel there as soon as she could as she claimed no other doctor could help her god-daughter, which had Helen laughing. Within a week of Karin's arrival, Alya Shepard was more than happy to choose the colour of her synthetic eye match her remaining left eye, though in truth there was a little green in her original eye, compared to the dark blue she had chosen. Not that anyone was happy to argue with the young child.

She appeared to recover well after surgery, and was more than happy to test her new eye as soon as she could as she buried her head into all sorts of books with themes around space travel.

''I should get back to work'' said Nigel Shepard

''Alright dad'' smiled Alya

''Take care of yourselves'' smiled Nigel as he kissed his wife and made his way to a shuttle.

Alya and Hannah were allowed to go for a short walk with him, however once the shuttle took off there was some kind of malfunction causing the craft to explode in mid-flight. Alya screamed and flashed everyone clear signs that she was infact a biotic, but she soon collapsed from exhaustion from the ordeal.

Hannah cried as various emergency medical professions and officers rushed to the scene and watched a biotic field collapse just as Alya did

''Did you know?'' asked Karin

''I didn't know'' cried Helen

''Come on we should get both of you looked at'' insisted Karin as she lifted Alya onto a bed, and allowed Helen to lean on her for support


	2. Brain Camp

After years of struggling to control her emotions in-between her father's death and her mother trying to bury herself in work, Alya was sent to Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training at Jump Zero.

There she was a young teenager with a synthetic eye, attached to a prototype implant stuck in some god forsaken outpost with so called experts forcing each and every child there to use their biotic abilities every chance they got, which caused quite severe headaches every once in a while, if not you were guaranteed a headache afterwards. What few breaks they managed to gain their helped each other learn to cook and feed each other. Alya was never asked to cook as she would regularly burn the food causing everyone to go hungry those nights, she was thankful that a boy named Kaidan Alenko regularly came to her rescue and shared what he had cooked.

''So you gonna ask her out?'' teased Alya one night

''Who Radna? No, she's not interested'' he sighed

''You don't know until you try'' she smiled as she dunked a piece of bread into her soup

''With everything going on here the last thing we should worry about are our personal feelings for each other'' he hissed

''Oh well, it was worth a try'' Alya smiled

''I swear the longer your here the worst you get'' he laughed

Alya was about to make a come back comment when a group of turians entered the room.

''My name is Commander Vyrnnus and you should all know me as I was at the helm of the dreadnought that killed your father''

''My father hadn't been in the war'' said Kaidan

''And my father died in a shuttle accident when I was ten, which again was well after the war had finished'' said Alya as she crossed her arms and leaned back a little

After both Alya and Kaidan made those comments they were pushed far harder than anyone else at the station, they weren't allowed to take as long of a break as the others, they were forced to push themselves harder causing severe headaches and nosebleeds on a daily basis for both of them.

''I don't think I can take much more for tonight'' said Alya as she leaned on her knees

''Same'' said Kaidan as he lay down with his shirt pulled up to cover his eyes

''You got a headache?'' asked Alya

''Red dots and everything?'' she asked

''Yeah'' he replied

''Come on I'll give you a hand'' said Alya as she helped Kaidan to his feet before he could attempt to argue with her

''Are you two alright?'' asked Rahna

''If that bastard isn't careful you two aren't walking out of here'' hissed one boy as he soaked two cloths and handed one each to Kaidan and Alya

''I know that but if we roll over we're dead either way''

''We need to tell someone what's going on outside'' spoke Shelby

''Yeah because that's going to end well'' muttered a few students

''How long will it take to set up?'' asked Alya

''Give me an hour'' Shelby smiled

Once Shelby had done it, the students snuck out of their room and sent messages to their families. Alya however choose to send it to Anderson who had suggested that it would be wise for her to attend BAat.

''Hey David it's me Als, Baat sucks arse, I needed to tell you that if I somehow don't make it please don't worry it just meant I couldn't keep up with the insane biotic exercises we are meant to do on an hourly basis. Well anyway I love you, mum and Karin and I can't wait to see you guys soon.''

Everyone took turns to send a similar message, well everyone except Rahna.

''Come on you should?'' pleaded Kaidan

''There's no point'' replied a nervous Rahna

''My parents would report it, plus I have no idea where my brother is'' she sighed

''Well you still have us'' Kaidan smiled then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they all snuck back to their room, dreaming of what their families were doing

The next day it was as brutal as ever as they were forced to use biotic barriers to break each other. Alya was really concentrating causing a nosebleed and the boy she was facing to become unconcious. Afterwards Alya struggled to stand on her own, Rahna rushed over to her, while Kaidan checked on the other boy as the turians had left as they were satified with the outcome of the matches.

''Shit'' hissed Alya

''Are you alright?'' asked Kaidan

''I will be once I knock one of them'' she hissed

''Yeah because that won't make things worse for us, ten of us have already died due to not being able to push ourselves'' pleaded another girl

''Then we might as well die here'' hissed Alya

''We have to hold on, after all you sent a message asking for help from a family friend'' suggested Rahna

''Fine, come on it should be time to get some grub'' said Alya as she stood up and wiped the blood from her nose

They knew each day there were at BAat, their numbers dwindled as there were fewer students around to talk to about home. While they were all lining up to get something to eat their instructor Commander Vyrnnus appeared in the mess hall and bellowed that the cadets were to be in the training hall ASAP or else. They all knew that the all else meant they would spent two days using nothing but their biotics to do everything with no food or water. Causing them all to make it there in a panicked rush, once inside they all noticed that Shelby was clearly battered and bruised and tied to a post

''Oh no Shelby'' cried Rahna

''Do you think this training facility is a joke?'' shouted Commander Vyrnnus

There was silence amongst the students

''Do any of you know what she was doing?'' asked Vyrnnus as he pointed at Shelby

Again silence from everyone in the room

''Then all of you can assemble these blocks, using your biotics only. If you make a mistake, then you have to start again''

Alya wanted to mutter something under her breathe, but everyone gave her a look that if she did then they would be in for a far worse exercise.

The exercise went on for hours, slowly the group were wittled down from sheer exhaustion, leaving just Alya, Rahna and Kaidan standing. Rahna was beginning to lose her biotic grip and Kaidan managed to catch a block from her stack from falling just as she collapsed, a gesture that wasn't missed by the so called instructor at all.

He picked up a glass of water and begun to taunt Rahna with it trying to force her to use her biotics to take it from him. Instead her reached out for it with her hand, allowing Vyrnnus the opportunity to cause her to scream in agony as he used his own biotics to break her arm.

Alya caught her and pulled her to one side as Kaidan flew into a rage fighting Vyrnnus with his biotics. Kaidan managed to knock him down, once he was on his feet he tried to get a few soldiers in the room to stop him, so Alya got up and caused her own biotics to flare up to protect her friends.

''Touch any of them and you will regret it'' she barked

Vyrnnus was angry as he slashed Kaidan's arm, Kaidan didn't even flinch as he summoned every ounce of his biotics ad create a fullly powered biotic kick, knocking Vyrnnus back and breaking his neck. A few soldiers tried to grab Kaidan, so Alya knocked a few of them out with some less powered biotic punches.

Once everything had settled down and other soldiers came into the room with their weapons trained on Alya and Kaidan did it hit the pair of them what happened. Kaidan tried to make sure Rahna was alright but she was clearly afraid of what had happened.

Both of them were sent to an isolated room to reflect on what happened until someone Alya knew well was summoned to the facility

''Alya Shepard what happened?'' barked Anderson

''David'' she smiled then ran into his arms

''Als, what happened?'' asked Anderson once more

''Commander Vyrnnus told us to build something with our biotics and one by one everyone collapsed from exhaustion. Kaidan tried to help one of the girls so Vyrnnus broke her arm''

''Sir, I lost control of my temper and I killed him with my biotics, Alya knocked out some of the soldiers who tried to stop us from defending ourselves'' finished Kaidan

''That's just what the alliance needs'' muttered Anderson

''We're sorry Sir'' replied both Kaidan and Alya

''Come on I'm taking you both back to Earth'' said Anderson

''Can we say goodbye to the others before we leave?'' asked Alya

''I need to talk to Rahna'' pleaded Kaidan

''Alright'' nodded Anderson

Everyone gathered just outside the dock to say goodbye to both Alya and Kaidan, Rahna had been there as well but when both Alya and Kaidan tried to approach her she took a few steps back clutching her broken arm.

''There's nothing left for us here'' sighed Alya as she placed her arm on his shoulder.

Anderson escorted both of the teenagers back to Earth, he agreed to take them both there as Alya wanted to see her mother once her assignment was over as she wanted to speak to her about a few things. Kaidan was dropped off at his family home in Vancouver, where he hugged Alya who could see that he felt lost so they exchanged details and swore to each other they would remain in touch.

A few weeks later staying at Anderson's home in Vancouver, Helen and Karin finally finished their assignment and showed up to greet Alya with open arms where she explained everything to them.

''Oh hunny'' smiled Helen as she embraced her daughter

''So what's your plan now?'' asked Anderson

''I want to join up'' she smiled

''You want to join the alliance?'' asked Anderson

''Yeah I want to join the Alliance'' Alya smiled

The three adults couldn't help but celebrate as they all jumped up and wrapped their arms around Alya, Helen ran towards the kitchen and instantly raided very cupboard she could get her hands on

''It's in the fridge'' shouted Anderson with a huge smile on his face

Helen walked out of the kitchen with four empty glasses and a bottle of champagne

''We love you and we've been waiting for this moment'' smiled Anderson

''You do know that we'll have to sort out some kind of implant for you'' smiled Karin

''I know there's a lot I need to do before I can sign up in a few years time'' smiled Alya

''Well if there's anything we can do to help just let us know'' smiled Anderson

''I want to do this on my own, no hand outs and no free pass. Being at BAaT showed me that I'm tougher than I look, plus they kept referring to me as that pain in the arse Vanguard'' she laughed, then raised her glass to her lips

''You'll need an implant'' said Karin

''I know'' sighed Alya, ''buts all the help I should get, I need to do this on my own.

They spent the entire night celebrating and warning Alya about what would happen during training in order to mentally prepare herself for the worst.


	3. Alliance Boot Camp

When she turned seventeen she was finally told she was a Biotic and received a little training once she was fitted with an L3 implant, granted it was a headache for her at first but she was well aware that she had to be officially detected as a biotic after a second exposure to Element Zero caused her to become unconscious for a month causing widespread worry among her real family and those who worked with her mother to worry about her greatly.

At the age of eighteen Alya Elizabeth Shepard signed up for the Alliance Navy, within a week she was sent for basic training and worked harder than anyone else during her training. Most nights she went to bed exhausted and woke up before anyone else and started exercising before her army friends even woke up.

During weapons training she worked better with pistols than anything else, when asked to use a different weapon she just couldn't cope with anything else as she complained they were too slow for her tastes.

''How can an assault rifle be too slow?'' asked one instructor

''It's faster to reload, plus you can easily take cover if you feel your being overwhelmed'' Alya argued

''Prove it'' dared the instructor as he handed over a handful of light concussion rounds to the cadet

A large group of both instructors and cadets gathered around the viewing area to watch Shepard take on the instructor who was using an assault rifle to prove his point. Shepard refused to wear her helmet for this fight in order to give herself as much to her advantage as she could.

Shepard could a quick breathe before she jumped over one barricade waiting for some form of noise or movement as she held her gun with one hand making sure she could fire a few warning shots before she took down her instructor with a well placed shot.

At her six she heard a barricade move a little so she spun of her heel and fired a warning shot causing her instructor to swear, which caused Alya to smile a little

She steadied her gun and slowed down her movements as she tried to follow a path that she thought her instructor would follow, however she found herself having to quickly take cover as several warning shots were fired, her weapon choice allowed her to move quickly than her instructor, allowing her to fire a few shots behind she dived behind a pillar. Due to how heavy footed her instructor was she could hear him trying to silently move forward with the assault rifle, she steadied her breathe and counted to three, then popped up the other side of the pillar and shot him twice with the concussion rounds she had been given

Once it was over, everyone was cheering that she had won, as the instructor she was faced against was well known for scolding cadets for not focusing on a single weapon and Shepard had proven that a pistol was her choice of weapon.

''You should at least train with a back-up weapon'' sighed her instructor as he shook her hand

''I was thinking I should get use to sniper rifles like my mother'' she replied with a cheeky smile

''Do me a favour and don't shoot me like your mother'' he smiled

''Should I ask who my mother hasn't shot?'' she dared to ask

''That list is far shorter'' he smiled

''You know ,you should do this as a regular exercise'' she smiled

''I'll have to get permission to do that, but with how successful it has been I think you could be right''

Once she had cleaned her pistol, it was already lunchtime, so Alya made her way to the mess hall where fellow cadets were clapping at how well she had done during her training mission.

''Nicely done Shepard''

''Thanks Sawyer'' she smiled

''You causing trouble again'' smiled someone Shepard recognised

''Kaidan?'' she asked

''Yeah it's me Alya'' he smiled

''Please call me Shepard'' she said as she hugged him ''everyone else does''

''Only if your happy to call me Alenko'' he shrugged

Alenko and Shepard grabbed their lunches and sat at a private table all to themselves

''Why are you sitting with a biotic Shepard?'' called Stevens

''Because he's a friend and us Biotics need to stick together'' she sighed

''Fuck off you can't be a biotic'' snapped Stevens

Before Kaiden could stop her she stood up wrapped a small barrier around herself

''Shit'' said Stevens who was now cowering on the floor

''Shepard'' called Anderson

''Shit'' said Shepard as she lowered the barrier. ''Sorry Sir'' she saluted

''None harm done,'' he smiled. ''I suggest you get out of here Stevens before I report this'' barked Anderson. ''At ease Soldier'' he sighed as he found both Alenko and Shepard were standing a little too upright for his liking

''Thank you for that Sir, I didn't realise some of the cadets would react like that when they learnt I was a Biotic''

''No harm done, just be careful and watch your back''

''I will Sir''

With that Anderson went back to his normal duties allowing Shepard to finish getting back in touch with Kaidan

''So what have you been up to Alenko, since BAaT, I haven't heard from you'' she sighed

''Yeah sorry about that I needed some time to find myself after everything that happened'' he sighed

''I get that, so lets make a deal what happened at BAaT, stays at BAaT?''

''Agreed'' he smiled allowing the pair to shake hands

The pair carried on chatting the whole way through lunch, then went their separate ways for their training after all Shepard had been at Allience Training for two years before Alenko decided to join up with her.

The pair often found themselves in the gym alone due to both of them being biotics where they would push each other and tease one another often on their off days from basic training.

''Say a few of us are going out for drinks tonight if you fancy joining us?'' said Kaidan

''I can't tonight, I've got my first assignment tomorrow'' sighed Shepard

''Oh yeah where you going?'' he asked

''It's just a supply run to Elysium, shouldn't be gone more than two weeks'' she smiled

''Damn and here I was hoping I could buy you a beer'' if she wasn't convinced they were just friends she almost thought there was something more to the invite

''Maybe next time Alenko. Well I should pack otherwise I'll end up leaving it to the last minute again'' she smiled

''I'll see you around Shepard and be safe out there'' smiled Alenko

''I'll be fine it's just a supply run'' she laughed as she threw her barely used towel at his face


	4. The Blitz

''It's just a simple supply run'' she kept hearing herself say those words as she was the only person alive as she held the barricade against and entire army of Batarian pirates

''Bastards'' she hissed she kept her real eye locked into her scope

''I sent the distress signal'' called one civilian

''I might not be able to last that bloody long'' shouted Shepard as she took out two more Batarians

''Then what can we do to help'' asked another civilan

''You got a gun and some ammo?'' she asked a little too hopeful

''Some of us do'' he replied

''Then get their arse here and help me put these bastards down'' she quickly had to duck as one of them was having great fun unloading his assault rifle into her position

''I'm on it'' he smiled

''Hurry'' she shouted

Shepard poked her head up and noticed a few of them were a little too close for comfort, so she dropped her sniper rifle and drew her pistol, rolling out of cover to take a few of them out before she was forced back into cover after taking a few shots herself

''You're hurt'' said one woman frantic to get Shepard to stay still as she grabbed reached to grab her sniper rifle

''Keeping these pirates back is more important than my life'' she barked

''At least let me bandage you up before you do more damage to yourself''

''Fine but be quick'' she hissed as she looked down at the three bullet holes in her leg

The woman did it after Shepard positioned herself into her sniper post. It wasn't long until a handful of civilians came in scared with various weapons

''Are you guys the only ones?'' she asked

''Yeah everyone else is hold up, praying that this will be over soon'' panted one man who wasn't holding his gun properly

''Give me that before you hurt yourself'' she barked as she snatched the gun from the wannabe soldier. ''Now tell everyone cowering for their lives that Lieutenant Shepard is currently risking her arse to make sure everyone survives this, and if they think it's better to wait until reinforcements get here they will be more casualties than the rest of my damn ground team''

With that the man went running back

Shepard poked her head up and noticed that some more were far too close for comfort so she put the four of them down before she was forced to relaod the confiscated assault rifle

''This is why they don't let you sign up until your eighteen'' sighed Shepard, well aware that she was twenty two but still this was something else.

She was well aware that war was messy but experiencing this level of violence was something she had never thought she would experience, everything inside her told her to hold the damn line. She dropped the assault rifle making sure she was in her perfect sniper position

BANG

Another Batarian dead

She told herself that she had to make it home, to see her family

BANG

Another one down

She knew she had very few friends due to her being a biotic, all except Kaidan

''Shit'' she hissed as one Batarian managed to get a lucky shoot to her shoulder

BANG

''Bastard distracted me with his sexy ways and how easy he is to talk to'' she muttered

She was about to pull the trigger again only to swear more as she had run out of ammo for her sniper rifle

She dropped it instantly and grabbed the assault rifle she had taken off the man who clearly wasn't much younger than she was, she made sure it was loaded correctly, then knelt down to the ground, making sure she let out short concentrated bursts of fire.

''Balls'' she cried as she was forced to dive behind her barricade further as she felt the pain of more bullets in her arms

She leaned back thinking about all she could be leaving behind if the reinforcements didn't show up quickly, then she witnessed the rescue coming however, it wasn't the alliance, it was the civilians noticing just how much damage she had taken

''We've got you back'' nodded the man she had sent running

''Thanks'' she sighed

''Here, I found some sniper ammo for you as you don't look like you can't take many more bullets''

''Nah I'm good, you take the sniper, there's something about this assault rifle I quite like'' she smiled as he helped her onto her feet

Everyone was happy to follow her lead as she stepped out and started to take out the Batarians at a far closer range, letting loose shot burst of fire, with the occasional hiss from bullets that actually collided with her.

Every now and again Shepard and the civilians that had somehow rallied around her found wreckage that they were able to use as cover and they were taking a few losses, but they were finally pushing the invaders back.

''It's the alliance'' called one of the civilians only to be taken down by a bullet to the head

Mako's were being dropped all around the survivors, every now and again Shepard poked her head out and took out more Batarians until she was forced to sit down.

''It's alright Lieutenant, your safe now. Where's the rest of your team?''

''They didn't make it Sir, I'm all that's left'' she sighed as she wiped her face

''Someone get this soldier out of here for immediate medical attention'' he barked

''Here'' called the man who was using her sniper rifle

''Thanks'' she smiled as she happily took it from him. ''I believe this assault rifle is yours''

''Nah you keep it'' he smiled. ''I'm not cut out to be a soldier''

''Thank you for helping'' she smiled

''Thank you for saving us''

''It's what the Alliance is for''

With that she was picked up by a small ship and taken straight to the SSV Agincourt for immediate medical attention

Once she was aboard she lost all form of consciousness, then rushed to the citadel for surgery.

The medical personal in charge looked at the woman's dog tags and instantly swore, then called the captain to the medical bay urgently

''What's the problem?'' he asked

''Her name is Shepard''

''Shit, get me linked to a comm boy now, I need to get hold of Anderson and Hackett immediately'' the Captain barked

''Ai, ai Sir'' called the pilot

Anderson and Helen raced to the citadel as fast as they could, as Anderson had insisted upon it as Helen's ship was already en-route there for a little shore leave

''Where's my daughter?'' barked Helen Shepard

''She hadn't arrived yet''

''Where is she?'' asked Karin as she ran into the hospital

''Not here yet'' said Helen as she hugged her old friend

''Are they prepping a room for her?''

''I don't know'' said Helen clearing trying to hide any tears

''I've got this'' said Karin as she forced Helen to sit down, allowing her to do her job as a doctor and having great fun getting nurses rushing around the place

Anderson was the last to enter the hospital before she arrived and instantly wrapped his arms around the worried mother

''Captain Howard assured me that she will be here soon''

''I bloody hope so'' barked Helen

''They've taken good care of her'' he insisted

''That's not what I'm angry about David, it took far too long for the bloody reinforcements to arrive and you know it''

''We don't know the full story yet'' he insisted

Before Helen could bark once more, a team rushed into the hospital with Alya old cold, covered in dirt and blood, with rudimentary bandages holding her wounds closed

''Tell me everything now'' barked Karin as she followed the bed

''Five bullets have already been removed from her back to help her remain comfortable, but the twenty bullets in her arms and legs are a little more complex to remove'' sighed the Doctor who had been assigned to the Agincourt

''How much blood has she lost?''

''Not as much as we feared, though a blood infusion will help with her recovery

Helen was already rolling up her sleeve in order to give the hospital a fresh batch

''Take her into surgery now, I need someone to ask her mother's permission for a fresh batch of O positive blood'' barked Karin

''Take care of her'' shouted Anderson

Karin nodded with a worried look on her face, one nurse approached Helen who offered the blood sample before she could even ask for it.

Anderson sat down with Helen while they took a small bag of blood from her

The pair waited for three hours, taking it in turns pacing up and down the hospital. Until Hackett finally walked in.

''How is the War Hero?'' he asked

''We don't know'' sighed Helen Shepard

''She's fine'' smiled Karin Chakwas as she entered the waiting room looking rather pleased with herself.

''Oh thank god, can I see her?'' asked Helen

''You can but she's not awake at the moment''

''Do you know when she can leave?'' asked Hackett

''Not until she can walk on her own, she took fifteen shots to her legs alone, it'll be a miracle if she can still be an Alliance soldier after this''

''That won't stop our girl'' smiled Anderson

''I hope not as it's been leaked to the press about what happened on Elysium and their calling Shepard a War Hero, the brass want to give her a commendation for what she did down there, plus there's a crowd of press outside the hospital'' sighed Hackett

''She's going to hate that'' sighed Anderson

''I take it your close to the soldier in question?'' asked Hackett

''Old friend of the family, I knew her father well before he died twelve years ago in a shuttle accident''

''Anderson, she's awake and wants her omni-tool'' said Helen as she poked her head round the door

''What?'' barked Anderson as he marched into the room

''Oh hey dad, have you seen my omni-tool I need to send a friend of mine a message so he knows not to worry about me'' she smiled sleepily

''What's his name I can send him the message?''

''No, you'll just get all dad like and over protective'' she sighed

''I swear to you that I won't'' he smiled

''Alright then, I need you to tell Kaidan Alenko where I am, that I'm fine and I have a few more holes now than before I left''

''I'll send it now'' he smiled wanted to pat her on her shoulder but noticed a blood soaked cloth covering her body

Anderson wondered out of the room, relieved that she had survived, also smiling to himself that the pair had managed to keep in contact over the years, while in the waiting room he sent the message making sure to let Alenko know that she had broken her omni-tool during the assault as well as give Alenko the floor and room number she was currently in. Hackett nodded once Anderson sighed with relief and joined him outside the hospital to give the press a statement

''We received word that a large force of Batarian Pirates invaded Elysium three days ago, thankfully we have one survivor who looks like she will make a full recovery'' said Hackett making sure he kept his face free from emotions

Alenko watched to news and all of the colour left his face, as he was about to wonder down to the gym for a late night training session

''Alenko you alright?''

''Please tell me she survived?''

''You know someone who was there?''

''Yeah''

''Shit'' said the soldier as he too turned to face the screen

''The sole survivor is a Lieutenant by the name of Alya Shepard, she has been badly wounded in the assault, but we expect her to make a full recovery'' finished Anderson

''I gotta go'' said Alenko as she grabbed his bag and hoodie and left the base and almost ran to the hospital she was staying at

Once there he quickly realised that he had no idea what floor she was on or even which room she was in, then as she leaned on his knees, he caught his omni-tool flashing with a message from Captain Anderson

''Alenko, I know this goes against regulations, but Alya's omni-tool was damaged while she was fighting to save the civilians on Elysium, she asked someone to get a message to you telling her that she is fine, and staying in floor six, room thirteen. I hope you make it here soon as she could do with a friendly face who isn't related to her in some way''

Kaidan couldn't help but smile, as he had heard rumours that Anderson was secretly her father and it was a lie that her father died twelve years ago. He didn't care though as he had to find out how she was doing and needed to see her for himself

Once outside the hospital there were a number of security trying to keep the press at bay, with Anderson keeping an eye on the foyer. Alenko pulled his hood down, once Anderson spotted him outside, Anderson pushed his way through and escorted the cadet inside, which the press trying to get more answers and even asking who this man was, as she made a point to hide his dog tags

''I got here as quickly as I could''

''I know you did, I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner as Hackett wanted to get that report done quickly as the brass are asking questions and the civilians she saved have leaked the events to the press''

''Can I speak freely Sir?''

''Of course Alenko''

''This is only going to be worse, we both know she's just going to bunker down until this all blows over''

''Yes I know, your forgetting I know her just as well as you do''

''Sir may I ask something, there are rumours floating around the base that….''

''I'm not her father, I knew him though, damn good pilot in my books. I swore to him I would look after his girls if anything happened to him''

''You were good friends with him then'' Alenko smiled as the pair walked through the hospital

''Yes, I was the best man at their wedding, kicked himself when he missed the birth of Alya''

Alenko was finally relaxing

''Helen Shepard is only around for a few days, while we wait for Alya to be out of danger, so I have a personal favour to ask''

''Of course Captain'' replied Alenko

''Get her back on her feet for us, neither of us want to see her lose her position in the Alliance as we know it will destroy her''

''Don't worry Captain'' he nodded

''I'll inform the higher ups that you're on bodyguard detail until she's cleared for duty''

''Body Guard duty?'' asked alneko

''The Batarian government are pissed off as are the pirates who survived the attck, plus the press are practically breaking down the hospital windows to get the exclusive on what happened from the only survivor''

''Of course Sir''

Anderson pointed to her room, Kaidan took a slow deep breathe, and took his time opening to door, then poked his head round

''Hey you'' smiled Alya

''It's good to see you'' he sighed as he fully entered the room

''I'll swing by before I have to get back to work'' said Helen as she leaned down and gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the cheek

''Thanks for being here when I came to mum'' Alya smiled

''See you soon darling''

''It looks worse than it actually is'' she hissed as she tried to sit up, clearly unable to move her shoulder to allow herself to be more comfortable with Kaidan in the room

''Really because it looks like you've taken one hell of a beating''

''Nah, bastards got a few lucky shots'' she insisted

''Well it could be worse'' he smiled

''That's true I could be medically discharged from the Alliance'' she hissed

''You won't be, from the amount of press outside, they'll shower you in medals''

''Your joking'' she sighed

''No'' he smiled.

''How bad is it?'' she dared to ask

Alenko moved a few things around in her room and brought over a terminal and allowed her to see for herself

''Executive Officer Shepard, care to share news on your daughter's state?''

''She's awake and in pain right now, but her newly appointed guard is with her as we speak, so if you'll excuse me I must take care of a few things'' she replied as Hackett helped her to get through the crowd along with a few security personel

''Your my bodyguard'' she laughed, only to cringe in pain

''Yeah Anderson asked me to help you out after he sent me a message. Meet me at the entrance to inform me of my new post''

''I bet the press had a field day with that'' she laughed

''Nah it wasn't that bad, though the rumours flying around when your back on your feet will be interesting'' he joked

''Oh shit, I forget how rumours fly around base'' she sighed and buried her head in her hands, flashing Kaidan the damage she had done to her shoulder

''We should get that Bandage changed'' he said as he slowly lifted it to see a huge burnt section on her shoulder around a bullet wound, with a bullet still in there. ''We need a doctor in here now'' he barked

Kaidan pocked his head round and noticed an Alliance Doctor by the door

''Shepard needs a fresh bandage on her shoulder once the bullet has been removed''

''What, let me see'' barked the silver haired Doctor

''Hey Auntie Karin'' smiled Shepard

''Let me have a look at that shoulder'' barked Karin

''Shit'' hissed Alya

''Bloody hell, that woman should not be allowed on a ship if she missed something like this. Give me a moment to grab a few things and we can remove it now'' with that Karin rushed out of the room and grabbed a few things only to hear other doctors trying to tell her off

''If you don't like me performing my sworn duty as a doctor on my god-daughter take it up with the Alliance'' she shouted

''God-daughter?'' asked Kaidan

''Yeah, Karin is my god-mother if anything happened to my mum, mum insisted as they became good friends after Karin helped my mum give birth to me on our way here'' she smiled

''That explains what Anderson said to me otuside'' he smiled

''Before you ask Anderson isn't…..''

I know he didn't told me himself that he and your father were good friends before he died''

''So you heard the rumours then'' she sighed as rubbed her face with her left hand

''And I don't care, knowing the truth just makes me feel a little easier around him now'' he sighed

''That's alright then'' she smiled

''Let me show you what you bloody missed'' hissed Karin as she dragged a younger Doctor into the room and slowly removed the bandage, Alay wanted to hiss and curse so Kaidan stepped forward and held her hand as she squeezed it as tightly as she could. ''Now get out so I can perform my duty as a doctor and once I'm done I'll be having words with your captain and the Alliance about your work''

''You alright Karin?'' asked Alya with a smile on her face

''I'll be better once this bullet is out of your shoulder, now I need you to stay still for me''

''Alright'' she said as she nodded

''Alright Als, I have to know what happened down there?'' asked Kaidan still holding her hand making sure Shepard was distracted from the job Karin was trying to accomplish

''We were about to tuck in for the night, once we dropped off the supplies, next thing I know there's a rumble right above our heads and the alarms are going off. I don't think I've ever moved so damn fast in my life and this includes when my mum's ship was in the first contact war when I was younger. Anyways, we're all scrambling to get our guns, me being the sensible one on the team had all of my gear organised under my bunk''

''Basic logic as it means you can make sure your armour is on properly and your guns are going to work for you''

''I'm so glad I'm not the only one that thinks like that damn, I was starting to think that I was insane''

''Your not insane, crazy yes, but I would never call you insane'' laughed Kaidan

''We managed to get outside but there were no defences for us to use, I managed to find a small section to hunker down in, but every time someone got a little brave, they were gunned down until it was just me left. There were moments where I thought I wasn't going to make it until the civilians I was trying to save saw me take a few hits and finally came to my rescue'' she sighed

Kaidan could see there were unshed tears in her eyes, but she also had to keep still in order to save a stray bullet removed

''Damn'' she hissed

''Got it'' smiled Karin

She dropped the bullet into a nearby bowl, then cleaned to wound and added on a salve and re-covered the wound, she quickly left the room as she could tell that Shepard needed someone to talk to

''Als, it's alright your safe now''

''But my team, their…..'' then tears poured from her

Kaidan felt the weight of the assignment on him now as it was Shepard's first post and she had witness a massacre that not many soldiers witnessed, He put his arms around her allowing her to finally begin to let go of everything that had happened on Elysium.

A few days later, Shepard finally left the hospital, with Kaidan' supporting her more damaged side, allowing her to use to use a crutch on her left side. Granted the hospital had been reluctant to release her but she argued that she had to be at the memorial of those that had fallen during the Blitz. They had to almost fight their way through the press, at which point Shepard gave Kaidan a look as she was clearly struggling to get past, she he knelt down and gave her a piggy back as the security team tried to hold them off.

''I hope this blows over soon'' she sighed once she was in the skycar

''It will don't worry about it'' smiled Kaidan

''Just so you know I hate all of this''

''I know you do, but your on medical leave right now and I'm on assignment to look after you until your back on your feet''

Alya couldn't help but laugh as they made their way to the Shepard apartment on the citadel. Once inside Kaidan helped Shepard to the sofa then went outside to grab their bags and dropped them off by the door. Then he quickly rushed around to make sure the blinds were closed to allow her some privacy after one reporter managed to get into her room while Kaidan slipped out to use the restroom.

''Would you relax for fuck sake'' teased Shepard

''I'll relax once your back where you belong'' he sighed

''And where would that be?'' she teased causing Alenko to take to huge gulp, allowing Shepard to laugh at him

''You know you belong in the Alliance'' said Kaidan as he wondered into the kitchen to find three notes on the table

''What have you got there?'' asked Shepard noticing that Alenko had gone a little too quiet for her liking, so she grabbed one note and realised it was from her mum

Hey sweetheart, glad your out of the hospital, there's beer and food in the fridge for you and Kaidan to enjoy, yes I know it means you'll have to cook so please don't burn down the apartment. I love you and I'll try to swing by before I get back to work. Everyone here hopes you get back on your feet soon

''So you can't cook'' tease Kaidan

''I survive'' she smiled

''What on rations?'' he asked only to be nodded. ''I take it you kept your biotics hidden on jump zero then?''

''Yeah, after what happened at BAaT, I didn't feel comfortable using them until you showed up at Alliance'' she smiled

''I get that'' he smiled

Alya looked at the other notes, one of which was from Karin

Hey Als, I hope your feeling better now your home. I have left plenty of medical supplies in the restroom encase your wounds re-open and I know Alenko can take care of them for you due to his training as a combat medic. Get better soon, we could do with you back in action

''So you're a combat medic''

''Yeah, Anderson encouraged me to go for it'' he smiled

''That sounds like dad, encourage someone close to me to become a medic so she knows I'm safe'' she smiled

''You sound like your expecting us to one day be on the same assignment

''I know it'll never happen but dad would rather prepare for the worst''

''If Anderson isn't your dad then why do you call him dad?'' asked Kaidan as he reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers

''He was always there for me growing up, she was one the first faces I saw after my eye surgery and he held my mum during dad's funeral. He was the one who helped me get past basic training and encouraged me to go for everything I could''

''Apart from Biotic training'' finished Alenko

''He knows how I feel about being a biotic'' she sighed. ''Well not as much as you do but not far off''

''Fair enough''

''Plus he and my mum have a huge crush on each other, but their Alliance postings are too important for them to actually do anything about it''

''I know that feeling'' muttered Alenko

''It's a shame though, he might not be my dad, but I have hardly any memories of him as he was always away flying some protoype ship or another, Anderson though, if there was a problem with me or mum he was there in heartbeat. I just wish that they would risk their careers for each other'' she sighed

''Ok so let me ask you this, would you risk your career for someone you cared about?'' asked Alenko

''I t would have to be my soulmate, nothing else'' she smiled

''I get that'' then the pair toasted to find their soul mate, the one person worth risking their career over

The next day Alenko was happy to change her dressings and even helped her to get dressed in her dress uniform as it was the day of the memorial service for the squad members that had fallen. She had been offered the use of a wheelchair, but she had refused to as she wanted to be seen as a strong soldier.

Once they were at the memorial site there were press everywhere, Alenko tried to escort her through, instead she held her own and even addressed the press.

''I don't see myself as a hero, I did what any marine would have done in my shoes as I held off the invaders of a peaceful earth colony to save as many civilians as I could. I wish I had done more to save the rest of my team but we were all heavily outnumbered I was lucky to have survived, now please excuse me while I pay my respects and give the families of my team my condolences''

''Nicely done'' whispered Alenko as he lead her through the crowd, at her slowed place with a walking stick and her arm strapped to her chest encase her shoulder tried to open up once again

''I had to say something to them otherwise they won't leave me alone'' she hissed as she turned around and noticing that the crowd of press had thinned down a little

Alenko decided to stand at the back of the crowd, leaving Shepard on her own at the front before the memorial of those who had fallen. She tried her hardest to control her emotions but as each name was rolled off the list she recalled how each of them had died.

''Lieutenant Sarah Mills'' killed after dashing to grab a young boy and take him to safety

''Lieutenant Nathaniel Lewis'' gunned down as he tried to move a shipping box to protect the rest of the team

''Lieutenant Jack Dennis'' gunned down in the first wave as his armour wasn't secured properly as he panicked. Not that Shepard was going to tell his family that

''Lieutenant Antony Lovell'' gunned down as he reloaded his assault rifle after talking down a small squad of pirates in close combat, though Shepard had to admit it was impressive to watch it

''Lieutenant Kathryn Thomas'' bullet in her head as she tried to patch up another squad member. Her name caused Shepard to flinch as she had watched her gunned down as she had tried to give her some cover

''Lieutenant Hirosheme Orime'' gunned down as he tried to duel wield two assault rifles after he watched Kathryn Thomas shot down

The list went on and on each name was a painful reminder of just how brutal the attack had been

''Commander Ray Reynolds'' gunned down as he pushed the ground force to go on the offensive

Once the service was over and Shepard had spoken to almost everyone at the service, the ghost of the woman Alenko had come to know hobbled over to him, clearly carrying the burden of battle.

''Kaidan, take me home'' she whispered

Kaidan called for a skycar and got her back, the moment they were both inside she collapsed on the sofa and broke down, telling Kaidan every detail of the attack, how each one of them had died. He had wanted to stop her but he was well aware she needed the release

Shepard finally fell asleep on the sofa from sheer exhaustion of having to keep it together, so he snuck into the office and made a call

''Alenko how's everything?''

''She's not doing well, it was the memorial service today''

''I heard it couldn't have been easy for her''

Anderson replied

''She needs to speak to a profession about all of this Sir, otherwise it's going to haunt her'' sighed Kaidan

''Has she spoken to you?'' Anderson asked

''yeah she did and I can't believe she survived it''

''None of us can from what we can tell from the de-brief she received before she could leave the hospital''

''How rough was it hearing it all from her?'' Alenko asked

''Let me put it like this, I suggested she should get a psych evaluation before she returns to active duty''

''That's understandable sir, if that does happen she'll need a friendly face there to help her let it all go'' sighed Alenko

''We know, I would do it myself but I know Shepard will hold back some of the details, by the sounds of it quite a few of the soldiers had only just graduated before they were sent to Elysium''

''Yeah I assumed as much from the way some of them were taken down'' Alenko sighed

''How is Shepard?''

''She finally fell asleep on the sofa about an hour ago, before that she was pouring her heart out over what happened down there'' said Alenko as he rubbed his face

''That can't be good'' sighed Anderson. ''Get some rest son, and be there when she wakes up and look after yourselves, if you need anything let me know''

''Thanks Anderson'' smiled Kaidan

''Anderson out''

Alenko sat back and sighed knowing this assignments was meant to be a fvour to the family but was getting more and more complicated as time went on, it was clear they all trusted him with Shepard and she was clearly comfortable with her presence as she refused to allow him to leave the room during the debrief

He tuned the console off and left the office, then grabbed a blanket for Alya as she finally seemed at peace with everything, he pulled up a chair and a blanket for himself, and used a small section of the sofa as a foot rest where he too found his rest.


	5. Recovery

The next day Alenko woke to find there was no trace of Shepard ever sleeping on the sofa and the smell of fresh coffee filling the apartment, the blinds were still closed but it was clearly well into the day when he started to stretch.

In the distance he could hear the faint sound o0f someone hissing at herself

''Als?'' Alenko called

''I'm in the bathroom, I needed a fucking shower, and now I can't reach to change the dressing on my shoulder'' she shouted back

''Alright I'm coming in'' he smiled

''I'm in nothing but a towel''

''You can't put any cloths on until there's a new dressing on that wound now let me in''

''Fine'' she hissed then released the lock on the door

True to her word she was covered in nothing but a towel, even her hair was wrapped up, Kaidan found himself struggling not to stare at what she looked like without it on and forced himself to push those thoughts to once side as he pinched the ridge of his nose

''What?'' she asked

''You should have woken me up so I could help with this''

''I managed to change the dressings on my legs by myself''

''That's not the point'' said Kaidan as he reached into the cabinet to grab the supplies that had been left encase of situations like this.

Aliasmos sighed as she sat down on the toilet and tilted her head to the side so Kaidan could change the dressings on her shoulder and arms.

''Looking at this it's going to take a while before you can use a sniper rifle again''

''That bad huh?'' sighed Alya

''It could have been far worse, your damn lucky to have survived that'' said Kaidan

''So everyone keeps telling me'' she sighed

''I'll admit you had me scared for a while''

Confessed Kaidan

''Really?'' smiled Alya

''Yeah I saw the report and all I could say was please tell me she's alive''

''Awww you care'' she teased

''Cut me some slack here Als, we've known each other for a long time'' he sighed

''I know Kaidan'' she said as she used her damaged arm to forced him to look at her.

''It's going to take more than Batarian Pirates to put me down''

''That doesn't make me feel any better'' he sighed as he leaned his forehead against hers

''Thank you Kaidan''

''You should thank Anderson, he gave me this assignment'' he smiled as he leaned back and started to have a look at her arm

Als shook her head as she feared Anderson would get all father like on her once again and she wasn't prepared to take that kind of heat at the moment

''Here you go all patched up'' he smiled

''Thanks means I can get dressed and attempt to get myself fit so I can go back on duty'' she smiled

''You have got to be kidding me Shepard''

''No I'm serious, I need to get back to active duty otherwise I will go stir crazy in here and not the good kind''

''Ok so what's first?'' asked Kadian as he followed her out of the bathroom

''I need to get dressed and dry my hair, then a light work out before I do my biotic exercises'' she replied as she dropped her towel causing Kaidan to catch a glimpse of her naked body

''Light exercises?'' called Kaidan making a point to hover outside her bedroom

''Oh you know I need to test how weak my shoulder is now'' smiled Alya as she poked her head round wearing nothing but a pair of black pants and bra to match

''If you injure yourself further my head is on the line'' she exclaimed as he turned to look into her room

''I'll be fine as your working out alongside me'' she replied with her back to him as she picked up a pair of jogging trousers then sat down on her bed to slide into them easier, then hobbled over to her wardrobe to find a white tank top, not that it was dificult as it appeared that was all she had in her wardrobe.

''Als you can barely walk right now'' claimed Kaidan

''It's not going to stop me'' she hissed

''Als, hows your knee?'' asked Kaidan

''Stiff which is why I need to work out'' she said a little too defensively

''Take a seat'' Alya sat down on the edge of her bed in a huff, knowing that Kaidan was trying to help her, which allowed him to roll the trouser leg up exposing her seriously covered knee. ''Now bend it'' asked Kaidan, she tried with all her might to bend her knee, but she couldn't and the longer she tried to move it the more it hurt.

''We need to get you back to the hospital'' said Kaidan

''Shit'' she hissed

Kaidan grabbed her jacket as well as one for himself, then helped her into a pair of shoes, before she found himself a pair, then helped her to hobble to the hospital as she claimed the fresh air of the citadel would do her soul some good. It took them a good hour to get there, one reporter was there so Alya explained that she was back due to a complication that needed to be address and the marine with her was a childhood friend of hers that had been trusted with helping her to stay safe as well as allow her some privacy during her recovery once she was asked if the man with her was her boyfriend

''That went well'' muttered Kaidan

''What the bitch asked'' hissed Alya

''If I get an earful from your family I'm blaming this on you'' smiled Kaidan

''Hi, I'm Alya Shepard. I'm having problems with my knee''

''What sort of problems miss?'' asked the receptionist who was clearly not bothered about her job

''Hi there'' waved Alay in the receptionists face

''Wait you're the marine who survived the attack on Elysium, I thought you had been released''

''I was but I can't move my knee, which is why I'm back'' said Alya a little slower this time as she didn't have any patience to wait around

''Shepard, we've got a room ready for you, I'm afraid Doctor Chakwas is on a different assignment right now are you happy for us to treat you or would you like to wait around?'' asked a nurse

''I should get this sorted now'' she nodded

''Wish choice, now if you'll just take a seat here we'll take you to your room'' said the doctor as she pointed at the wheelchair

''I'll hobble thanks'' said Shepard as she leaned against the right side of Kaidan's body

''Of course'' nodded the nurse who could clearly see she had an issue about being carted around in a wheelchair

Once they finally made it to her room, Alya laid back on her bed with her trouser leg still rolled up, with Kaidan making sure he kept her smiling and distracted from having no movement in her knee.

''Lets' have a look'' said a Doctor who finally walked into the room

''Go for it'' sighed Alya as she raised her arms so her hands covered her now closed eyes

No matter how the doctor moved her leg, her knee just wouldn't budge, causing Alya to hiss her way through the agony

''I need to do a full scan of your leg so we can find out what's caused this'' said the doctor

''Say Alenko, do you think it's shrapnel or a bullet lodged in there?'' asked Shepard

''I'm not making that call'' he laughed

''Oh come on, humour me'' she pleaded

''I say bullets from what I've been told''

''Well I think it's just one, and the loser buys the other one dinner once we're out of here''

''You're on'' he smiled as the pair shook hands

''Alright doc, now you can do the scan'' she smiled. The doctor opened his omni-tool and performed a scan on her leg.

''Well it appears there's a single bullet in your leg along with some shrapnel that is holding your knee in place''

''Dinner is on you Alenko'' she smiled

''Alright but I'm picking the restaurant'' he smiled

''Done''

''We'll have to get you into surgery right away, I'll need to let Doctor Chakwas know the situation''

''It's alright I can do that you can take care of her knee'' sighed Alenko

''You sure?'' asked Shepard

''Yeah, I promised Doc I would check in with her every now and again. I won't be long'' said Alenko as he quickly patted his friend on the shoulder, then quickly left the room.

He went downstairs and use the termainal in the waiting room to make a call

''Hi there Lieutenant Alenko, is everything alright with Shepard?'' asked Doctor Chakwas

''She's fine, about to have surgery on her knee, turns out there was a bullet lodged in her knee along with some shrapnel in there''

''You have got to be kidding?'' sighed Doctor Chakwas

''She's in high spirits about it'' he smiled

''That's alright then, though there's a good chance if it's both a bullet and shrapnel, she may need a full knee replacement''

''Great that's just going to piss her off more'' Alenko smiled

''It will, but it means she won't be medically discharged from the Alliance''

''That's good then as she is convinced her home is in the Alliance'' said Alenko as he folded his arms across his body

''Thanks for the update Alenko, make sure Anderson gets it as well I'll talk to Helen''

''Understood'' he smiled

Then the connection was broken, he sent the same message to Anderson who could only swear at the incompetence of the Doctor aboard the ship that had rescued her on Elysium.

Kaidan looked at the clock and noticed it had barely been an hour since he had left her room, so he made a quick coffee stop then hovered at her door, noticing that it was locked, which meant the doctors were focusing on their work.

Alenko found himself sat outside her room for another hour and a half until the doctor performing the procedure finally appeared.

''How is she?'' asked Kaidan

''She's going to be fine, she's in a little pain right now but she isn't use to being able to move her knee. Now I know she's an Alliance soldier so make sure she works on building the muscles back up in her leg as we had to do a full knee and joint replacement. There is a chance that if she pushes herself too far she could dislocate it, which shouldn't cause any further damage''

''Thanks doc'' nodded Kaidan

''I was wondering what took you so bloody long'' smiled Alya

''Sorry Karin wanted me to give Anderson a report, while she gave one to your mother. Then the door was locked and I wasn't in the mood to hack my way through'' he smiled

''Fair enough'' laughed Alya

''So how long do you think they'll need to keep you here?'' asked Kaidan as he pulled up a chair

''The doctors say they want to make sure the wounds have healed and I can walk before they discharge me''

''So give it three days then''

Alya rolled over and lightly punched him in the arm

''Arse''

Kaidan couldn't help but laugh at the gesture

''I'll be out of here in a day or two, then give it a month of being back in training before I'm in the thick of it again'' she smiled

''So you've worked it all out then'' he smiled

''I always have a plan Alenko'' smiled Shepard

''Oh really, so what's your plan of finding the soulmate that you'll risk your career for?''

''Ok so I don't have a plan for that but you can't plan to fall in love it just happens'' she sighed

''I know that'' he sighed

''You miss Rahna don't you?'' she asked sincerely

''A part of me does but the days of being in BAaT are behind me''

''Same here'' she smiled as she placed her hand on his to show support

''Let's change the subject then'' he smiled as he looked up at her

''To what exactly?'' she asked

''Tell me about your dream man, you never know I could set the pair of you up''

''Arse'' she smiled as she punched him again

It took three days of these sorts of conversations before she was allowed to leave once again, she couldn't help but sigh in relief as there were no press around for her to hide from or answer to. After two weeks of being almost bound to her apartment was she allowed back to the barracks to resume her training. However due to everything she had acomplished she was offered the N4 training programme which made Anderson incredibly proud of her, however due to all the damage to her shoulder she could no longer use anything like and assault rifle or a sniper rifle which meant she was forced to rely on pistols, grenades and her biotics.

''Hey Alenko'' she smiled as she walked into the mess hall

''Hey Shepard what's up?'' he asked

''I need to talk to you about being a biotic'' she sighed in defeat

''Alright what's the problem?''

''I need to start using them more otherwise I won't survive any ground missions''

''So why turn to me?''

''Because you're the strongest biotic here and you owe me a dinner after losing that bet to me''

''Fine we'll talk about it over dinner tonight, I'll meet you outside your place at eight''

''Thanks Alenko'' she smiled

''A date huh'' responded a friednly soldier

''It's not a date, just helping out a friend'' he sighed

''Alright I'll let you convince yourself that but if I didn't know any better I would say your in love''

''Shut up Williams'' he barked

''Whatever LT, enjoy your date I've got to report for duty I'm being shipped to Eden Prime indefinitely'' she said a little too bitterly

''Damn sound like it's a boring mission''

''Oh it sucks arse but someone has to do some work around here'' she smiled

''I'm starting to think female marines have this thing against me Williams'' he smiled

'''Nah you're just an easy target LT'' she teased

''Well enjoy yourself Williams''

''See you around LT'' she waved

''Bloody women'' hissed Kaidan

That night Shepard was waiting for Alenko wearing a tight pair of jeans, a white vest and a leather jacket, she couldn't help but smile when Kaidan finally showed up in a skycar to pick her up. He took her to a resturant that served steak.

''So you needed to talk to me'' said Alenko once they had ordered their meals and drinks

''Yeah I need your help being a biotic in the Alliance''

''Seruously?'' he asked

''Yeah, I can't use anything other than a pistol now after what happened during the blitz, which means I can only use a pistol, grenades and….''

''And your biotics'' finished Kaidan who nodded his thanks to the waiter as she placed their drinks on the table

''Exactly'' sighed Alya

''Alright, here's my next question. Why ask me?''

''Anderson tell me you're the strongest in the Alliance when it comes to Biotics, hell your better than some of the instructors, plus I trust you''

Kaidan mulled it over for a few moments, as he found a friend pleading with him for help with a part of her that she had tried to keep locked away, however recent events were forcing her to rethink who she was and what she could really do.

''What about the N4 programme your on?''

Alya couldn't help but smile

''I pulled a few strings, watch your messages over the next few days'' she smiled

''You didn't'' he couldn't help but be shocked by what she was sugested

''Yeah Anderson wanted to fin d a way to pay you back for everything you did for me while I was recovering I may have strongly hinted that the N4 programmed would be perfect for you'' she smiled

''I don't know what to say, I had no idea they accepted biotics into that programme''

''I'm about to start training there, I could push it back until accpet, that way we can train together, plus with only ten marines there for six months at a time it means we can help each other through it''

''You making it sound as if you need me there'' he smiled

''It would keep me sane'' she smiled

''This is a huige deal Als'' he sighed

''I know, but I know you, you want to be the best damn Alliance soldier out there and do it with no hand outs or free rides''

''Als you got me a hand out from Anderson''

It was an answer she hadn't expected from him

''Look Anderson wanted to thank you for what you did for me, I suggested it but he could have ignored me. He didn't which shows a lot about you as a soldier'' she barked making sure she didn't go into a full rage seeing as they were in a very public place

''So you think Anderson would have made the recommendation either way''

''Knowing Anderson the way I do, yeah'' she nodded as she leaned back on her chair

''alright I'm in'' he smiled

''Really'' she sat up and sounded far more excited at the prospect of having a dear friend with her

''Yeah, lets kick arse together'' he smiled as he raised his beer

Alya couldn't help but smile as the pair of them made a toast, happy to discuss what help she needed with her biotics, which was something Alenko was happy to help her with. He even suggested ways to help strengthen her biotics as well.

Two weeks later they both packed their bags and made their way to Earth to join the programme.

''Home'' smiled Kaidan as he looked out of the window of their transport vessel

''I just don't see it'' smiled Alya

''See that's the problem with you spacers, your so use to being in Space all the time you don't like being planetside'' sighed Kaidan

''Yeah I've been told that's a flaw of mine, give me a ship and I'm the happiest girl in the universe, keep me grounded and I get restless'' she sighed

''It's not a flaw, just means you'll never take a post where you have to stay in one place for long''

''I know, means I could visit the entire galaxy if I wanted to'' she smiled

''You make it sound like your going to push yourself here'' suggested Kaidan

''Would it be a bad thing if I did, being an N7 marine could open every door for me''

''Not for me though'' said Kaidan as he sat back down

''Why?'' asked Alya

''Because I'm an L2 Biotic. I'm lucky enough the Alliance let me join in the first place''

''You do you think Anderson had something to do with it?'' suggested Alya

''Nowadays it wouldn't surprise me'' he half smiled

''Well lets survive this'' she smiled

''Agreed'' smiled Kaidan as the pair shook hands

The pair were there for a month together before Alenko was forced to drop out as his L3 implant just couldn't handle the level of stress it was placed under.

''I'll beat this for both of us'' whispered Shepard once he had placed a kiss on his cheek for trying to help her through the training

''I would wish you luck Shepard but we both know you don't need it. Show them just how damn good of a grunt you really are''

''You bet your arse I will'' she smirked

Shepard watched Alenko leave their main training facility via a shuttle so he could spend some time with his family before he was sent to Alliance HQ.

He was well aware that Alya was pushing herself to her utter limits and probably didn't have time to check her messages with her latest omni-tool so instead he sent her words of encouragement along with the odd bet he was willing to make with her. Every now and again she would reply back with a picture to prve she had done it which put him at ease.

''Who's the girl?'' asked Kaidan's father

''A friend from Baat, she's going through some intense training with the Alliance right now and she's keeping me updated on all of it''

''A female friend huh'' replied Kaidan's father with a smile on his face and a spare beer in his hand

''Dad come on'' replied Kaidan

''I'm not saying anything'' he surrendered

''Alright then'' sighed Kaidan

''So what's her name?'' he asked

Kaidan sighed then took a large swig of his drink

''She's Alya Shepard''

''The war hero who saved Elysium'' he nodded

''Yeah that's her'' he nodded in response

''I hope I get to meet her one day'' he smiled as he threw his arm over his son's shoulder

''I doubt you will she's a spacer, dad''

''So was your mother, and look at us now''

''Dad, there's nothing there, trust me on this'' argued Kaidan

''Even though you want there to be something there''

''Doesn't matter its against regs'' he sighed

''Is she worth it?''

''I want her to be'' smiled Kaidan

''I'll take that as a yes then''

''Now come on your mother thinks I'm out here giving you a pep talk after failing the N programme, so lets go back inside before she starts yelling at me alright''

''Alright dad''

Shepard was meant to be training for only six months but she was so determined to prove herself she stayed for an extra three allowing her the rank of N7, once she was back at Earth, Anderson, her mother and Karin were all there to greet her with a bottle of champagne ready for her.

''No Kaidan'' she thought

Then in the corner she could see him nod at her accomplishment, which got him a nod back with a huge smile

''Come on we've got a party to get to'' said Helen as she pushed her daughter through the crowd of friends who had been cheering her on from the side-lines.

Everyone who wanted to celebrate with her managed to fill an entire club in Toronto, she may have been tired as she showed off her N7 hoodie, but she wore it with great pride as all of her Alliance friends kept buying her drinks as she was offically the youngest recruit to pass that level of training.

''To Lieutenant Commander Alya Shepard, you are by far the finest soldier the Alliance has ever seen in its ranks and I'll say this Kiddo, you've made me a damn proud man'' declared anderson as he toasted the woman sat on the bar

''To Shepard'' called one soldier

''To Shepard'' everyone shouted allowing them to all down their drinks.

The party went well into the night, every one of her friends brought her a drink at some point during the night, so the hangover she had the next day could have stopped a Krogan in his tracks, even with her biotic metabolism she was in real pain, which had her mother and god-mother laughing at her the next day.


	6. Wingman

It was a rare treat when Flux was full of Marines, as the alcohol was poured and decent music was being played according to Shepard, as the techno music that was usually being played gave any biotic a serious migraine within five minutes of being there and that was the last thing she needed as tonight she intended to get as drunk as she could . All of her friends from across the galaxy were enjoying plenty of ships on shore leave as she was able to catch up with her friends both male and female when one of them smiled as a song they all knew came on and Alya was dragged to the dance floor by them. The group of dancers got a little larger as they all hugged each other and they continued to dance and drink, to the point they were almost grinding against each other in a seductive manner that made any man groan in excitement.

However when it got too intense Alya slipped away and went to the bar and ordered a beer when she spotted two friends from the alliance training program and she knew she had to say hi to them.

''Hey there gorgeous'' said a clearly cocky human

''Not interested mate'' hissed Alya

''You don't mean that baby'' he said as he grabbed her arse and pushed his body against hers

''I'm going to give you one chance to walk away before I do something you will regret''

Still he didn't move away nor did he push further so Alya begun to power up her biotics, thankful that Kaidan stepped in when he did

''I was wondering where you were hiding love'' said Kaidan as he grabbed Alya by her wrist, pulling her towards him than placed a kiss on her cheek

''Sorry I didn't know she was here with her boyfriend''

''No harm done'' smiled Kaidan as Alya snuggled into his side with his arm slung over her shoulder and a beer in his free hand

Once the offender wondered off, Alya couldn't help but laugh as she extracted herself from her old friends embrace.

''I owe you one'' she smiled

''Nah it's alright, you can buy me a beer another time'' smiled Kaidan

''If he doesn't want that beer I'll have it'' piped in a thin pale marine sat at a bar stool

''Oh yeah, Shepard, this is my mate Joker, Joker this is Shepard.''

''Nice to meet you Marine'' smiled Alya as she held out her hand to shake the man hand''

''My wingman here has told me a lot about you, especially what happened at brain camp'' smiled Joker

Alya slapped Kaidan round the back of his head making a point not to hit his implant in any way

''What the hell was that for?'' asked Kaidan

''What was our one rule after it was shut down?''

''What happened at Brain Camp stays at Brain Camp'' hissed Kaidan

''Exactly now you owe me a beer'' snapped Alya

''Fine''

''What the hell I thought you were my wingman tonight?''

''How the hell can I be a wingman for a so called friend who can't back me up'' snapped Joker

''You brought it upon yourself dude'' said Joker as he raised his hands trying to stay out of the two old friends.

''Whatever'' smiled Kaidan as he ordered two more beers. ''Anyway how can you pick up a girl when you can't leave that chair, or are you going to use your line of fancy going for a ride in the ship I pilot again'' joked Kaidan

''Oh god please tell me that doesn't work'' hissed Alya looking ill from that comment

''Nah ends up with a perfectly good beer in the face and I can leave the chair it just means I might have a few broken bones you never know it might get a sympathy date out of someone here'' smiled Joker

''If your that desperate to get laid date a doctor'' snapped Alya

''I hate doctors, only one I can get on with is Doctor Chakwas and she's too old for me'' hissed Joker as he drunk from his beer

''You know Doctor Chakwas'' asked Alya

''Yeah she's the Doc on the ship we both serve on, how do you know her?'' asked Joker

''She's my god mother'' smiled Alya

''Her and Anderson are old friends does that mean….''

''Their good friends with my mum, kept her going after we lost my dad'' she nodded

''And that was when you discovered you were a biotic'' nodded Kaidan

''You remembered'' smiled Alya

''Yeah, you told me after you kept having nightmares that caused you to nearly overload your implant''

''Oh yeah'' she smiled. ''I forgot all about that''

''Dude I thought you were helping me pick up a girl'' barked Joker

''Can I?'' asked Alya

''By all means'' smiled Kaidan

Alya put her beer down and turned around to see which of her female friends were still around, she approached one girl and whispered something into her ear and pointed at Joker, only to receive a smile as Alya dragged her over to the bar.

''Joker, this is my friend Sophie. She's an engineer and she would love it if the best pilot in the alliance fleet would buy her a drink'' smiled Alya, then she slipped away and dragged Kaidan and her beer with her to give the pair a little privacy

''Nicely done'' smiled Kaidan

''Hey I just happened to have a friend who gets really turned on by pilots and has a reputation for being incredibly kinky in the sack'' she whispered, just as Kaidan took a sip of his drink and nearly choked on it.

''I didn't need to know that'' said Kaidan

''I'm just messing with you Alenko, a girl's got to have her fun where she can find it'' she smiled

''So it's been a while, since we last hung out''

''Yeah, it's been insane since finishing the N7 programme, new tech to play with all the time, missions constantly coming in, I've only got about three days shore leave until I leave with a huge team to investigate some disappearances on Akuze''

''How long do you think you'll be gone for?'' he asked

''I hope no longer than three weeks, but it depends on what we find down there'' she sighed as she nursed her drink. Anyways, I should head off, I have a tonne of reports to finish before I leave otherwise Anderson will be on my arse about them''

''Alright Shepard, stay in touch''

''I will, see you around Alenko'' she smiled

Once outside she tugged at her jacket due to the cold air as she begun to walk back to her and her mother's apartment on the citadel.

''Hey gorgeous how about I walk you back to my place'' said the man who had tried to corner her earlier that night

''No it's alright, I think I prefer to be on my own tonight'' she replied as she tried to get away from him

''Not so fast gorgeous, our boss wants to get to know you a bit'' said two men who appeared from the shadows to block her way

''Damn and here I promised my superior I was done getting into bar fights'' she smiled as she begun to warm up her biotics

''Als'' shouted Kaidan as he took out one of the men who had appeared to back up the boss

''Kaidan, I really don't need your help'' smiled Alya as he encased herself with biotic armour

''And leave a friend hanging, not my style Als'' smiled Kaidan as he knocked out another one who was armed with a tire iron. ''Shit'' he hissed

''Kaidan'' shouted Alya as she watched her friend hit the floor, the receive a few kicks to his torso.

The slight flew her into a rage as the hue of her biotics became almost blinding, she round house kicked one who was stupid enough to charge at her, then punched another in the chest causing him to leave a dent in the wall. She looked over at the man who was still kicking Kaidan, then jumped and created a full kick with both of her feet, which caused him to slide across the ground in a grunt. Once she begun to calm down, seeing they were indeed alive and not getting up for a while.

''Thanks'' he replied as she helped him to his feet and instantly noticed he was unsteady and covered in blood

''Easy there Kaidan''

''I'm alright'' he replied as he kept blinking

''Bullshit. You're bleeding everywhere. My apartment isn't far, come on I'll patch you up''

''I just need to sit down for a minute''

''I'm not taking no for an answer, you can sit down at my place while I get you cleaned up''

''Alright, far be it from me to argue with a lady'' he smiled

''Kaidan I've been called many things and Lady has never been on that list'' she smiled

''Another first to add to that list then''

''Don't ask about the list of shit you can get away with while we're together?'' she teased

''There's a list''

''Don't ask'' she repeated as she reached the door, making sure Kaidan was steady against the alcove, then opened the door and sighed in relief that the lights were off

''I take it your mum is home''

''Yeah, she didn't sleep well on her last mission as her ship was one of those that took a little revenge due to what happened on Elysium'' sighed Alya

''I heard, had no idea she was there though'' sighed Kaidan and she reached the sofa

''Yeah, she claimed she had to do it for her little girl'' smiled Alya as she threw her bag and jacket on a free chair

Kaidan wanted to say something more but his head was pounding, so he leaned forward and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands

''Shit your implant'' hissed Alya.

She then raced into the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked in in warm water, then slowly started to clean the area around it

''Your shirt is ruined'' she hissed

''I'm not worried about the shirt right now'' smiled Kaidan

''Let's get that off, so I can clean you up as there's no way I'm letting you go anywhere until I've cleaned you up''

''I'm not going to win this one am I?''

''What do you think?'' said Alya as she stood allowing Kaidan to finally see that the jeans she had been wearing were incredibly tight, the heeled shoes gave her more height than he remembered and she wore her facial scars with pride as she pinned back her hair

Kaidan stood up and unbuttoned his shirt in front of her as if to challenge her order

However she almost hummed at the sight of his toned body, Alya had known Kaidan for a long time but the thought of her being sexual aroused with him had never crossed her mind as she forced him to turn around so she could wipe the blood from his back and make sure there was no damage to his amp. She handed him the cloth and tiptoed towards her bathroom to grab some medi-gel for the wound, which allowed him a chance to sit down and rest his head in his hands, trying to clear the red spots from his vision.

''How's the headache'' she asked

''Bad, though I think it was from whatever he struck me with, I don't feel like my amp was caught'' he hissed

''Alright then''

He could tell that she was carefully cleaning it and checking as it well as he knew she was also a biotic and with strikes to the head it was always to be safe than sorry as an overloaded amp meant being off duty for a good three months if not more. Once she was done, she carefully maneuvererd herself into a kneeling position in front of him to clean up the dried blood from his chest.

Alya swolled hard as she could feel his eyes scanning her, she sat up a little to clean up his neck some more and before she could do anything his lips crashed into her, it was a huge surprise to her but a pleasant one as even in her slightly tipsy state a small part of her had always been attracted to Kaidan. The electricity grew as she dropped the cloth and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to gently lift her into a straddle position on his lap. Causing her to deepen the passion between them.

''We need to go upstairs now'' she panted

Kaidan couldn't help but smile as she slowly sat up from the sofa with her arms and legs wrapped around his, once upstairs the bedroom door thumped open as it hit the wardrobe in her room, which was quickly closed as Kaidan slammed her body into in as he kissed her neck with a firm grip of her backside. She had never had a connection like this with anyone, not that she had slept with anyone but being in the Alliance had a nasty side affect of cock-blocking those who served within, that was unless you were happy to bounce from bunk to bunk bedding anyone who was horny or drunk enough to withstand a one night stand. Not Alya, she had a no relationships rule, but Kaidan he was different, he knew her better than she knew herself. In many ways they had grown up together, planned their future in the Alliance together and now if she was truly honest she was falling for him in the Alliance.

''Wait stop'' she panted trying not to overthink things

''Did I do something wrong?'' he asked as she slowly put her down and simply rested his forehead against hers

''No you didn't'' she said as she closed her eyes to catch her breathe

''Then talk to me Als'' he pleaded as he tried to get her to look at him

''Kaidan, if we do this I'm risking everything I have achieved for you'' she sighed

''Als, what are you talking about?'' Kaidan questioned

''Kaidan, I've known you for a long time and if we do this, I might lose you'' Alya pleaded she tried to contain the tears

''Als, your not going to lose me'' he said as he held her hands to steady her nerves

''What makes you so sure?''

''Because I care about you far more than I should''

''Wait, pause for a minute'' she said as she had to take a few steps away from him so he could think. ''Are you telling me that you have feelings for me?''

''Als, your the most important person in the world to me and I would happily risk my career to be with you'' declared Kaidan

Alya wanted to say something to him as she now had a huge smile on her face and took a few unsure steps towards him, however the words she wanted to say just wouldn't come out, so she did the next best thing and simply kissed him allowing the heat they had discovered downstairs to become more intense.

He slowly guided her towards the bed as they slowly begun to undress each other in the dim lights of her bedroom. With their cloths gone they came together on the bed, giggling and laughing as they struggled to fit onto the single mattress, Alya couldn't deny that everything she was doing right now felt like she was always meant to be here with him as they kissed once more, breathless with excitement as desire ran rampant.

With no words spoken between the pair she guided him in with her hand, ever so slowly as he leaned his forehead against hers so he could be as close to her as she could, knowing this was something they both wanted to last as long as they could. They moved together as the pleasure built; a warm fullness that seemed to spread as both of their biotics erupted around the pair, lighting the entire room with a blue hue. Alya felt her back arch as Kaidan hit the right spot within her causing her to silently cry out in ecstasy, not long after Kaidan's orgasm he fell beside her with a large smile on this face and pulled her into his arms.

''That was...''

''Amazing'' she finished and panting for breathe

The pair stayed up for most of the night simply talking and kissing each other, knowing that tonight was the last night they would see each other for a while.

''When you get back, let me take you out for dinner'' he asked then placed a kiss on her forehead

''Sounds good, I'll message you when I'm back from Azure'' she smiled sleepily

''Perfect'' he smiled


	7. Sole Survivor

Four Kodiaks, each carrying a squad of six marines, touched down and dropped them off on the snowy terrain of Akuze. Having low visibility was going to be a nightmare but it was clear from the state of the settlement showed that something wasn't right. As tall floodlight had been knocked over, their halo of light causing patches of snow to glisten, sections of the buildings piled dangerously in groups around them.

The Major was already on the radio, relaying information back to their ship

''Shepard, Summers, go check those units for civilians,'' Gunnery Chief Dobbs barked.

While Shepard an the Corporal closed the last few hundred meters to the two completed buildings, a few more fire teams begun their circuit of the perimeter, all ready to unleash their firepower at a moments notice

''Nothing,'' the other young woman called back to the major after both units had been cleared. They hadn't found a single trace of life.

''Sir, you need to see this'' called Conner

Shepard hurried towards him and stopped herself short of a snowy dip in the ground. There were at least a dozen bodies judging by the different pieces were frozen to the bottom of the mass grave. Another marine close by removed his helmet despite the cold as heaved violently as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the snow and a part of Shepard wanted to do the same.

''What the fuck?'' Dobbs, even with his years of experiance, couldn't maintain a passive face.

Staff Commander Dancer carefully made her way into the grave and dropped to her knees in the solid snow next to the bodies. Her well trained eyes scanned over the remains before she put on a secondary pair of gloves to begin her examination.

''What the hell happened here?'' asked the Major, mouth set in a grim line as he surveyed the mutilated colonists

''I've never seen anything like this. Whatever did this, it did it with no regard at all''

''Dobbs!'' the Major snapped as he was now back on his feet so everyone could see him. ''I want sentry units set up immediately!''

Shrieks, feral cries that were far from human, pierced the air as the ground shuddered with severe force. With human screams not far behind.

''What the hell is going on?'' shouted the Major

He grabbed his radio, his knuckles gripped the radio tight enough so that Shepard could see the white of his knuckles from her position as he tried to raise the other squads. Eleven more marines rushed to the pit as they struggled to stay calm against the steady wave of terror.

''We're under attack! It came out of nowhere! ... Argh!... It's, oh God!...''

Gunfire, the same that could be hears off in the distance, echoed over the channel. The squad raced across the snow as fast as they could, praying to whatever was listening that they didn't stumble in a snow filled hole and break a leg in their rush. One of the marines ahead of her lurched and screamed before firing off a dozen rounds in rapid succession.

''Cease fire! Cease fire, damn it!'' Dobbs screamed. ''What the hell does it look like, Pusey?''

The young marine, a private on his very first mission fresh out of the alliance, gulped and looked down at the bullet riddled stone at his feet. ''A rock, sir.''

''A rock! Dis that rock do anything to you, Private?''

''N-n-no, Sir.''

''Then save your fucking fire for something that needs killing! Now move out!''

The hilarity of that moment quickly died as more terrified howls and distant gunfire reminded then of their urgency. They resumed their harsh pace across the snowy terrain.

A large... Thing loomed out of a hole in the ground. A long, tubular body towered over them, lit by the thinly filtered glow of the small moons. Only four marines remained of the twelve man squad that had been sent to the spot.  
The worm thing slammed its powerful body to the ground with a terrifying screech, crushing two of the marines under it's thick plated armor. Muzzle flashes lit up the night sky as Dobbs' squad opened fire at the creature. They only succeeded in angering the creature. Shepard watched as the huge mouth split open and a glittering cerulean tongue launched a volley of fluid towards them. Pusey and Summers screamed as acid splashed over them, melting through the best sub zero armor the Alliance had to offer and disintegrating their flesh in mere seconds.

Dobbs' radio, locked onto the entire landing parties channel, crackled as the third and fourth squads screamed and reported attacks at their position as well. Suddenly, the worm crashed down again, this time one of it's thick tentacles latched onto a marine's legs and dragged her backwards. Porter grasped at her legs, trying to wrench her out of the tight grip but he only succeeded in being pulled along with Ahern as well. With a cry, he released his hold on her and both marine and worm disappeared into the dark hole.

''Tombs, where's the Major?'' Dobbs asked as he rounded up the few remaining men from squad one.

The Corporal, pointed with a shaky hand to a liquefied mass of armor. Dobbs swore under his breathe. The death of their platoon commander left him in command. Before he could issue his next set of orders, the earth rippled and churned as the thing moved like a wave beneath their feet.

Behind them, the ground erupted in a geyser of snow as the worm burst towards the heavens again.

''Fire!'' Dobbs shouted

Bullets ricocheted off the creature's thick hide though a few rounds must have pierced through weak points. Its monstrous screams carried through the still of the night. More acid rained down over them, mixing the acid scent of gunfire with sizzling human flesh. The thick body crashed into the ground again, tentacles ensnaring the waist of another marine.

Shepard shrieked and clawed her way across the ground when something touched her shoulder. Her panic quickly retreated as Dobbs helped get her back on her feet and ordered the retreat. Those who were left had no idea how to take down the worm that had decimated the marines they had landed with. It was clear they needed to fall back and regroup with the rest of the squads, if anyone was still left.

Dobbs tried to give Shepard a reassuring nod of encouragement, however before she could smile at him, he tackled her to the ground as five other sets of hands squeezed five triggers, unleashing a barrage of gunfire.

Leslie approached and hauled the pair back onto their feet, allowing them enough time to draw their weapons as they attempted to fall back unleashing their own firepower into the creature. Shepard twisted her body in order to hold her assault rifle in a more comfortable position, as she turned she could see a glob of acid sailing towards her. Dobbs saw it too. With a yank, he pulled her to the side, topping the both of them to the ground. Her head slammed into a rock, hidden between a fine powder dusting of snow, her vision went dark.

A searing pain coursed through her veins, bringing Shepard back to consciousness. The beat of her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out any other noise around her. She willed her heart to slow, terrified that the creature could find her by those beating pulses alone. She couldn't move, could barely breathe; out of fear or pain, more likely a combination of both, she wasn't sure. She grit her teeth against the pain and recited the phonetic alphabet over and over in ther head, the comforting familiarity of the words used as a method to distract herself.

She laid there with her eyes squeezed tightly shut for hours, before she realised it wasn't her heartbeat that deafened her. It was the world around her, absolutely silent. The air was still. No screams pierces through the chill of the morning. Finally, she peeked her eyes open. One by one, the stars overhead winked out. A thin blanket of snow covered her and the rest of the ground around her, hiding the bodies of her fallen friends and the scars in the earth the worm had left. The glittering snow was deceptively beautiful, masking the horrors that lived below the surface.

Chilling cold seeped through to her bones, disregarding the warmth her armor should have provided. The pain sharpened and morphed into agony and, unable to remain immobile any longer, Shepard tried to push herself to her feet. Her legs simply refused to move. Snowflakes slid and shifted in her now panicked state under her erratic movements, revealing that she was trapped beneath something. She groaned and tried to pull free of the weight atop her. The shape morphed into something familiar as more of the snow shook free from on top of them.

''Sir? Sir, are you alright?'' she whispered, cringing as the sound carried over the open terrain.

When Dobbs didn't respond, she tried to rouse him with a firm shake. His body stiff; rigor mortis having settled into his limbs. He toppled off her, rolling in the snow until a small mound stopped him. His face was gone, burned away and melted down to the bone.

Shepard swallowed her scream and scrambled backwards, biting back a curse as the movement intensified the pain that had woken her. Glancing down, she realised the acid had caught the chief in the face had dripped slowly on her as she'd been trapped under him. The droplets had accumulates, burning the side of her left leg, just below the knee, with some splash back near her ankle. The large burn had reached skin, sizzling her flesh. She yelped and searched for something to scrape the acid from herself.

Her pockets were empty and to top it off her had no medi-gel on her. She heaved into the snow as a fresh wave of pain coursed through her at the sight of her puckered, inflamed leg. She balled up a handful of the fluffy powder and pressed it to the acid eaten skin. Over and over she rinsed, trying to remove as much of the toxic substance as she could from the affected areas.

With her wounds cleaned as best as she could, she rose shakily to her feet and trudged through the morning light, a part of her kept an eye open for survivors but the pain intensified forcing her to commando crawl between the puddles of goo and half eaten bodies littering the landscape.

A dark shape appeared in the distance. She attempted to get to her feet again yet kept a close eye on the structure, upon realising it was stationary she dared to get closer and thanked whatever was watching over her that it had been the kodiaks that they'd left behind. She wrenched open the door, hoping to find survivors huddled inside. There were however none to be found.

Shepard crawled in and closed the door tightly, grateful to shut some of the cold behind her. Despite all of the supplies being hauled back to the colony the safety of the shuttle was still comforting.

''Shepard to third platoon. I've made it back to a kodiak'' Then she pulled out her omni-tool, noting the coordinates and relayed then over the radio and simply waited for reinforcements to arrive and hopefully with some heavy weapons as well.


End file.
